Season Next Generation
by Kyuubirage
Summary: Naruto: Shīzun Nisei :: After coming back together from turmoil and tribulation, Naruto and Sasuke end up settling together, becoming co-hokages and began... a family. Danger soon makes it's way into the village gates and the kids are targets of unkown ninja. Read to follow the lives of the cokages sons! SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Mpreg. Drama/Romance/Family/Violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**  
 _"_ _SASKEEEHHHHH!"_

A tanned-skinned, golden-haired, whiskered boy yelled at the top of his lungs with a voice that sounds like he's been smoking for x amount of years. Naruto turned around and shoved his hands onto his hips and glared at the figure that was sprinting down the staircase to answer to his summoning. "Yes, Naruto…?" Sasuke looked into Naruto's glittering cyan eyes with a puzzled look because Naruto appeared to be fine.

Naruto scrunched his nose up. "What did I tell you about leaving these dishes in the sink like I'm some kind of maid Sasuke-kun? I'm not a maid you know!"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the blonde and bumped hips causing Naruto to shuffle away from behind the sink a few inches. He began to wash his dishes with a grimace on his lips and closing his eyes between washes. Naruto took of his pink apron and lazily slung it around Sasuke's neck like he was a coat hanger.

"Naruto I don't appreci…" "Shut up! That's what you get for leaving your damn dishes in the sink!" Naruto huffed and sat down in the couch and stared at the setup they had on the coffee table.

There was a vase with intricate designs that held some violet orchids, a irrationally large book about some kind of past dealing with the Uchiha clan, a glass of water, a few candles and a small box. Naruto reached his hand out to grab the book about the Uchihas but then looked again at the box. With hesitation, he re-directed his aim for the box.

Just as his fingertips brushed the top of the suede box Sasuke flashed over and snatched it up. "Ah I was looking for this upstairs, thanks for finding it dobe."

A sly smirk glided across the raven's face as a cross one melted across Naruto's. "What is that anyway?" Naruto sat up and folded his arms, his classic pouting mode. This usually caused Sasuke to give him what he wanted or at least get him to budge. Sasuke giggled a tad and then placed a hand on Naruto's head, caressing his soft locks ."It's none of your damn business dobe, it's mine and I was looking for it, that's all."

Tanned hands shoved Sasuke's arm forward to fall off his head. Naruto growled "Well when you say it like that it makes me kind of mad! 'None of my business', bull! What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine so spill the beans teme!"  
Still growling at the taller boy, Naruto gave an intense look straight into obsidian eyes. Sasuke shook his head and started walking back into the kitchen. "All in good time love." He raised one hand to signal that he was finished with the conversation and slipped whatever that box was into his pocket.

Feet hit the floor quickly and in a flash Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and he tackled his love to the floor aggressively.  
Naruto grasped the front of Sasuke's shirt and angled his face really close to his boyfriends then yelled, "You better tell me teme! You always make me curious and then just never answer my questions! Don't piss me off today!" Sasuke grinned. "I think I already have…" Then he gave a deep, hard kiss straight into the dobe's lips and they instantly switched positions. "Sas-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke scooped him up, held him close to his chest, inhaling his miso-lingering scent through his nostrils slowly and carried Naruto up the stairs.

Naruto, flabbergasted, looked up at Sasuke's moonbeam- lit face and just admired his love's features during the mini trip upstairs. After a few moments of graceful silence Naruto's lips parted as he was being lain down on the down feather-filled bed and gently whispered "S'uke…" Sasuke paused from taking off his shirt and looked at the blonde. "S'uke… I…" Sasuke's lips covered his to interrupt the sentence.

"I want to promise you a lot of things, but I want you to know just one for now."

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. "What teme…?" His heartbeat gained a few more BPMs and he raised a hand to it to be sure it wasn't going to pop out of his chest.

"Naruto, I promise…"

Naruto's grip tightened.

"I promise to always treat you like the dobe you are and piss you off whenever I feel like it because your face is just too cute." Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

Naruto made the exact face he mentioned. His nose scrunched up, a blush flowed over his cheeks and his brow furrowed.

"SASUKE-KUUNNN!"

 **AN: I am more than thrilled to finally get this fanfic up on fan fiction. Please review, constrictive criticism is welcomed. I am always aiming for better writing as well. Plus reviews motivate me to write more as well!  
Oh, and let's address this now; if you do not support SasuNaru/NaruSasu OR Mpreg, just don't read or review. Thank you! I look forward to writing more.**

-ℛ


	2. Pilot

Pacing back and forth was Naruto, he was very nervous, even with Sasuke by his side. The Hokage's office was eerily quiet and the blonde himself made eye contact with nobody. The room was full. Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Sakura were all present before the Hokages.

"I'd hate for there to be no hokage within the village, but I really do not know if I can do this by myself…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist to halt him from his consistent pacing. Plus he became irritated of the 'tak tak' of his shoes, the only thing that was making any noise in the room.

Sakura took a step forward in front of the crowd. Sakura was appointed right hand of Sasuke and Naruto. They chose her mainly because of keeping their team together and she knew them the most out of anyone else in the village.

"Naruto, you know the chunin and jounin of the leaf village are strong enough to protect the people." "I know Sakura," Sasuke interrupted. "But what he's trying to point out is that this is an extremely dangerous mission and we are not risking leaving the village to unexpected peril and us not be present with the one attack that can be preformed by nobody else in the nation." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand and scanned everybody in the room. "We will not leave. The village is our number one priority. Garra is strong enough to protect the sand village as well as its neighbors. There are many jinchuuriki that we have gotten in touch with and told them secrets to protecting their kind against the evil that may possibly sweep over them."

Naruto's head whipped up. "Sasuke-kun! We need to stop them before they get near another village period! I can not risk any other nation get hurt!"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, they were filling up quickly with tears that were ready to spill over. He cares. He cares too much. "Naru-" "Then we will go out and ward off this evil sir Hokages!" Rock Lee tightened his fists and shifted his eyes between both Sasuke and Naruto. Lee still wore his obnoxious green bodysuit only under a jounin vest and multiple black bandages and black shoes to accompany. His hair was longer and pulled out of his eyes by his headband. His passion burned throughout the room causing others to speak up.

"Yes Sasuke, Naruto. We will sacrifice our time with family and friends to figure out what it is they want." Sakura slammed her hands on the Hokages' desk. "We will follow your orders, anything you need us to do from preventing whatever they will do, and we will ALL listen."

About a month ago there were ninjas that attacked the hidden mist village, they were all masked, dressed in black and white, the masks looked similar to anbu, had on masks but black and red, and had animals that had mixed features about them. Some of them even had tails, feathers or scales on their person. Almost to the point they were unidentifiable… They left both hokages a nasty message before vanishing while at the hidden mist village:

"This was a warning. You have what we want and we will take it. If you don't want this to happen to your village then at a certain time we will come to you and if you do not give us what we want then prepare for your last days here on earth."

Naruto grinded his teeth. "We need to greaten our security around the village. No one is let in or out without me knowing…" Naruto turned toward his most trusted friends. "You all got that?" He screamed out of frustration.

Everyone said some form of 'yes' and Naruto turned back around to stare out his floor to roof window.

"Now everyone go and form teams, figure out which section of the village you will be watching over. Report back to me with the information and any extra details."

The shinobi scattered and Naruto was left alone with his love. A deep sigh of frustration escaped Naruto's lips as he leaned into Sasuke's chest. "I don't know what they want Sasuke. They don't want kyuubi. I feel it in my bones. It's not him."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and began to sit down in the chair and pulled Naruto into his lap gently. The blonde removed his Hokage cap and dug his face into his boyfriend's neck. He took in his partners signature scent and breathed out heavily, trying to calm down and clear his mind.

A lot has been going on for the kitsune. He's happy that he's sharing the Hokage responsibility with Sasuke. He never thought he'd say that but it takes off so much pressure and stress.

Sasuke rubbed circles into Naruto's back, helping him relax and then began whispering in their private moment.

"Everything will be fine. Whatever it is they want I'll be sure they don't hurt you Naruto-kun, or the village." "But Sasuke what about you?!" Naruto shot up. "We were both there! He could have been speaking to either of us! Maybe it's your sharingan, maybe it's, it's-!" Naruto growled.

The raven closed his eyes and thought deeply about the situation while Naruto was ranting on and on in his lap. He knew his dobe loved the village, he knew there are other's who have sharingan, he also knew they did not want the kyuubi. So there couldn't possibly be anything that they could take from them right…? If they were to pass Sakura could take up Hokage and protect the village the same as they could. So… What was it? Could they know something they don't?

"Sasuke I need a vacation, these weird guys are stressing me the hell out! Why can't they just make it easy and tell us what they want!"

The raven stood up carried Naruto down the halls of the Hokage building, hoping to relax the blonde some.

"I haven't had any time to settle down with you yet, really, I want to get new furniture for the house, go on a few dates, get married and have a family…" Sasuke laughed. "What's funny teme?! Don't you want all that too?!" "Of course I do dobe, but kids?"

Naruto growled. "Teme it's been a dream of mine to have a family of my own!"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's legs a little more. "I wish that too dobe." Sasuke looked down at the wooden floors.

He'd adore to have a family with Naruto, but adopting will be so time consuming and a hassle… Plus he wouldn't want a surrogate because it would just be weird he thought.

The blonde yawned and played with Sasuke's hair. The piggyback ride took them back to their home at the Uchiha manor.

"S'uke… Jr. …" Naruto mumbled as he slipped off of Sasuke's back onto the couch falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Summer

The next couple of days went by normally. Teams were sent out at random times throughout the day to scan the perimeter of the village. And Sasuke and Naruto finally had time for a date.

They had spent the day walking around the village, looked at a few decorations for the house and had lunch together at Ichikaru. Their last stop was at the lake. They walked down the pier and sat on the end, legs dangling off and their toes slightly brushing the top of the water.  
Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling his stress eliminate from his body. Sasuke wrapped a strong arm around his love and gripped his waist. "Did you have a good day dobe?" Naruto giggled and rubbed his thumb against his ringed finger. "I did teme… You know," Naruto rolled so he laid on his back and looked Sasuke straight into his dark obsidian eyes. Naruto felt the warmth of Sasuke's lap on the back of his neck and the cool breeze of fall caress his face. "We never set up a wedding date. Aren't we supposed to have a day set aside?"

Sasuke looked back up at the lake, his eyes scanning the horizon. "You're right." He grabbed Naruto's wedding hand and kissed it, eyes still forward. "When do you want to officially be mine baka?"

The blonde laughed and laughed, the sound annoying the raven's ears slightly. He enjoys Naruto's laughter but gets the impression that Nauto thinks he's joking… Of COURSE he wants to get married, I mean, he does right?

After his brief fit of laughter Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's chest. "I've always officially been yours, even without this ring on teme!"  
Sasuke's eyes widened and a small scarlet blush radiated from his cheeks. That was unexpected. He would have never guessed Naruto would say something as deep as that. Of course Sasuke knew this in his soul already, he just never really thought the blonde would have the guts to say something.

A small smile graced Sasuke's lips. "Well I guess we don't need a wedding then." Naruto gasped and sat up abruptly. "TAKE THAT BACK!" "I'm kidding dobe will you calm down?" "Okay then don't joke around like that!" Naruto sat back up and huffed while crossing his arms. "I'm serious about this!" The little pout on his tan face was overwhelmingly cute for Sasuke. "Ah come here dobe!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto again and pulled him into his lap and kissed his soft lips. "We will get married this summer, no excuses."

Naruto felt excitement in his chest, he wanted to scream and jump up and down announcing to the whole world that he was going to marry the love of his life, but instead he kept his excitement to a level of a deep kiss and a whispered "I love you Uchiha Sasuke."

An eerie peace settled over Kohana for a few months as the hokages prepared and made plans for their wedding date. Sasuke chose summer because he was able to treat Naruto well for his birthday. Naruto agreed with summer because he jokingly said he'd like it to be warm enough for Sasuke to be shirtless during the wedding.

The Uchiha household was filled with decorations, furniture, gifts and accessories for the wedding. That beautiful spring day they were going to have tuxedo fittings. Sakura and Ino talked with the two hokages about what they were going to wear. Ino said she'd love to see Naruto in a dress but Sakura had pointed out that Naruto's sttitude wouldn't fit the personality of a big, white, flowy princess dress. Instead she suggested for them to wear both tuxedos; Sasuke's black and Naruto's white. The couple had very little say in the wedding day attire because each time either of them attempted to thrown in an opinion they were scolded to wait.

Upon arriving at the local tailor, the kind, little shopowner greeted them with much respect. She was roughly a good 2 feet shorter than the hokages and a good 6 inches shorter than Sakura and Ino. "Oh good morning great ones! And of course Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka! I got your letter earlier about you guys coming in! Right this way!" The tiny lady guided them to the center of the store and sat them down right away. "So who's wearing what for the great wedding?" Sasuke began to speak but Sakura immediately butt in. "Sasuke is going to be wearing one of the nicest black tuxedos you have available and Naruto here is going to be wanting a white one." The little lady smiled and nodded while motioning Sasuke and Naruto to follow.

The couple stood up and walked to the back to look through the abundance of fabric in the back. "WOAH! Sasuke you see all these dresses and tuxedos? This is outrageous? Hey, grandma, how do you know where everything is? I'd get hella lost!" The little lady giggled and just said "Well honey I've been here way to long to even remember how I remember! Now come, come." She pulled a silky black tuxedo for Sasuke. She handed it to him with no hesitation and showed him to the dressing room.

"Now for you my love," She presented Naruto with the most silkiest, detailed, gold accented tuxedo, and to top it off it was pure white. "This is real silk, all of it, inside and out. The buttons are real gold and have diamonds in the center. I actually got this made personally for you Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto was speechless. He touched the silk with his hands. It felt so cool, he thought. His fingertips ran over the golden buttons. Real diamonds and gold eh…? "Well no need to fantasize any more boy, go put it on! Go, go!" Naruto was shoved into the dressing room.  
Sakura, Ino and the little old lady were all sitting in the chairs in the middle of the store. They wrapped around a mini stage that had huge mirrors in front of it.

Sasuke walked out first. He was as dashing as he could be, a blush tinted across his cheeks and he walked onto the mini stage to show his friends and take a look in the mirror. "Oh Sasuke, if you were straight…" Sakura batted her eyes and Ino pulled her down back into her seat.

Sasuke turned around to look at himself. "Damn…" He thought. "I'm really getting married…" He adjusted his tie and pictured himself next to his groom/bride. Thoughts rushed through his head as he turned once again to show his friends. "So?"

The little old lady smiled and said with such ease, "You are the most strikingly handsome man I've ever seen in my lifetime. You look like a groom." Sasuke turned as he hid his smile. "So now it time for Naru-" He was immediately being shoved into the bathroom. "No, no, no, no! You can not see Naruto in his tuxedo before the wedding day!" Rock Lee's voice cracked through the air. "Lee?! What the hell?!" Sasuke thrust his elbow backwards, Lee stopped it in an instant. "It is bad luck to see you bride erm.. groom in his outfit before wedding day!" Lee finally shoved him completely into the bathroom and locked the door.

Rock Lee wiped his forehead and sighed. "That was quite the effort!" The little old lady smiled. "Thank you Lee, I was about to totally forget about telling him that." Rock Lee dusted his hands. "No problem Grandmother!"

"Little old lady is your grandmother?" Naruto slowly walked around the corner approaching the mini stage. He had such a glow about him it made everybody in the room drop jaws and become silent. His tuxedo was glistening, his skin looked tanner and the light reflected off the gold and diamonds. Once Naruto's feet hit the center of the stage he turned around and looked at himself. He lost his breath for words too. His eyes got bigger as he scanned himself up and down. The blonde grabbed his chest and breathed in deeply. Sakura came up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Wow Naruto you are so HANDSOME! If anything more I'd say you're beau-" She stopped at the sound of sniffles. "Naruto what's-" The blonde grabbed her hand and shoved his forehead into it crying a bit harder. "I c-can't be-believe this is actually h-happening!" A few more tears escaped and a couple more breaths were needed. "I never thought I'd be one to get married, I never thought someone would love me enough to WANT to get married to me. I've never… Never…" More sobbing came from Naruto. Sakura took him into her arms as Ino also walked up to hug the tan boy. "I-I'm s-sc-cared!" Ino giggled politely and gently said "You have no need to be scared Naruto! Sasuke is IN LOVE with you and would never go anywhere ever!" "Yes Naruto, Sasuke isn't going to-" "NO! It's not Sasuke!" He interrupted the pink-haired Shinobi. "It's…" More sobbing. Sakura looked into Ino's eyes, Ino already looking into hers. "Then what is it Naruto…?" "Sakura, Ino, please don't tell Sasuke…" Rock Lee and his grandmother were sitting down patiently, also worried about the blonde. Naruto finally managed to peep out. "I don't know how it happened but… I'm pregnant…"  
Bigger sobs came from Naruto as he concluded his sentence. Sakura and Ino looked over at Rock Lee and his grandmother. "Then you will look better than ever on your wedding day Hokage-sama!" Rock Lee said as he stood up.  
Sakura and Ino walked to the back to help Naruto change back into his regular clothes.

Sasuke stared off into space with his jaw hanging. "Pregnant…?" He whispered.


	4. Confirmed

Sakura rubbed Naruto's back in circles. Ino tapped her on the shoulder and nooded her head toward the bathroom.  
'Oh shit.' She thought. Sakura just KNEW Sasuke heard all of that. Naruto is kind of loud all the time… And the bathroom door isn't that soundproof. Sakura pulled Naruto in tighter as she motioned with her eyes for Ino to go over to Sasuke. Ino understood and got up and ran over to the bathroom door. "NARUTO!" The second she unlocked the door Sasuke roughly pushed it open and ran over to the blonde. He hated the sound of Naruto crying. It breaks is heart every time. Politely as he could he pushed Sakura away so he could embrace the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me Naruto, why wouldn't you bring this up when you found out? Why-" "Sasuke-kun, you heard everything?!" "Yes." The raven kissed Naruto's neck. "Every word."  
Naruto began to sob more and more. "Stop, stop…" Sasuke cooed to the blonde while rocking him gently in his arms. "I love you. I love this." Naruto wept and wept only able to peep out a "This..?" Sasuke let a smile grace his lips. "Yes, this. That we are going to have a baby. I love you no less Naruto, if anything I love you even more." More weeping from his fiancé.  
Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee and his grandmother all stood in a little group looking at the couple. "Come on Naruto, we will talk more about this at home. And don't worry…" He kissed the blonde's lips. "I was way too concered about you to look at your tux. I'll close my eyes when you go back t change, ok dobe?"  
Naruto nodded a quaint little nod and rushed to the back to change.  
Sasuke stood up after Naruto's exit and looked up at the group. "Thank you for helping us out everybody." Sasuke bowed and began to head towards the front to wait on his fiancé.  
"Sasuke… You're not shocked? Or worried? You know… About the pregnancy?" Said Ino.  
"Nope." Ino's eyes looked up with confusion. "But it's Naruto! Well, I mean a guy! And he's-" "I know. And I'm glad." Sasuke looked out the windows of the shop at a little family who was walking down the road. Their daughter was eating some ice cream while her father was carrying her on his shoulders and his wife holding a new baby.  
"I'm glad to have a child of my own." He turned to smile at Ino. "I'm finally able to revive my clan. I thought this would never be possible."

Naruto ran out tripping over his own feet. "Sorry I took so long Sasuke, I-I" "Dobe be careful!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and glared at Sasuke. "Teme don't tell me what to do!"  
The raven smiled and held Naruto's hand. "Thank you everybody once again. Naruto, let's go."

The walk home was enjoyable for the couple, quiet, but enjoyable. The weather as nice and the sun was about to set within the next hour.  
As they entered their extravagant home Sasuke took Naruto's things, set them aside and sat him in the couch.  
"Dobe. First off, why didn't you tell me." Naruto's eyes drifted down to his feet. "Well I mean, it's scary… I didn't think you were ready to be a parent yet… Plus we have this wedding too and I thought-" "Wait. You think **I** was not ready? Naruto. I am more than ready. More ready than you would ever be!" Sasuke leaned back as cool as he can be and Naruto sat up immediately and growled at the raven. "Putting up with you is like dealing with a child." Sasuke snickered.  
Naruto's eyes turned red with the kyuubi's chakra and the orange glow began to consume his body. In the middle of the transformation Naruto screamed in pain and grabbed onto himself and fell sideways onto the couch. The chakra vanished and his eyes faded back to a cyan shade.  
Sasuke immediately stood up and ran over to his love. "Naruto tell me what happened!" The blonde breathed out roughly. "The baby… It must use… Kyuubi's chakra or something."  
Naruto got himself together and sat up. "That was scary… But… I didn't tell you because I was hurting… I thought it wasn't anything serious. Then I became sick every morning. One morning I was so sick I blacked out while you were on a mission and I met with Kyuubi in front of his cage…" "And?" Sasuke barked impatiently.  
"And… He told me right away… I had a baby. In my body. He said some of his chakra helps the baby grow and stay alive. He made the womb with extra chakra and that chakra is attached to him as well as myself. He didn't really provide me with much detail at the time, he just told me to be careful, to not get too mad or too hurt because the chakra that's being used to make the womb gets used. I couldn't say this to you at first because I was scared myself. What is our baby doesn't live? Or what if you get stressed out because you don't want to be a father?" Sasuke placed a finger to Naruto's lips. "I want this. You have nothing to worry about either because I'll be here and I will take care of you, okay dobe?"  
Naruto nodded and leaned into Sasuke's chest. "So Sasuke-kun…" "Yes Naruto?" "When can we go shopping for the baby?" Sasuke just had to smile. "We don't even know if it's going to be a boy or girl yet!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Hmph. No faiiirrr."

The next day they had visited Hinata to get a checkup for Naruto. Everything was fine, she pointed out that the baby was extremely healthy and Naruto's been pregnant for a good 4 months. Sasuke and Naruto were able to hear the baby's heartbeat and took a few ultrasound photos to take home with them that day. The couple held each other's hands throughout the visit.  
"Now Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, would you wish to know the gender of your baby?" Hinata was so polite and a tint of pink embaced her cheeks as she looked at the couple.  
Sasuke looked down at Naruto and Naruto looked up at Sasuke.  
"Yes." Sasuke said, surprising Naruto. "Well DUH Hinata, I'd love to know!" The Hyuuga giggled and quietly said,

"You're going to have a precious baby boy."

Sasuke lost all of his breath in that one instant and Naruto threw a hand over his mouth.  
The raven jumbled together some words quickly. "I swore, it, er, he was going to be a girl…" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Nyaa, why do you say that?" "Because, I don't know, I just had a feeling, but I guess that was wrong."  
Naruto smiled and laughed a bit. "Sasuke, I don't care, I'm just so happy were having a baby! Ehe, FINALLY. Someone who's related to me…"  
The Uchiha fixated his eyes on the blonde. He's right. He hasn't had his actual family around ever… He's finally going to have someone that looks like him and has his same, dorky personality.  
Sasuke smiled at his thoughts and shifted his hand down towards Naruto's growing belly. "No matter what Naruto, I'll be here for you and this baby..."


	5. Tying the Knot

Finally, summer officially arrived. The skies were blue as they could be with wispy clouds dancing within. Shikamaru hopped off a ladder and looked up. "Finally, all finished." He admired his hard work. He just but up over 100 white, flurry-looking decorations upon every aisle pillar. A sheer, white curtain was looped and draped across the top, you could see parts of the sky through little peep holes where the fabric as twisted. White flowers surrounded the corners of the pillars and seats.

Wedding day has arrived.

The setup was beautiful; it was all designed by Ino, Sakura and Sakura's new fiancé, Sai. The theme colors ended up being white, cerulean blue and a coral color. There were hundred of seats, waiting for the people of Kohana to come and be a part of the Hokages' wedding. Naruto said to be sure to not leave anyone out because the whole village meant so much to him. Sasuke just agreed with whatever Naruto said.

At the end of the aisle was a huge assortment of flowers and candles. Naruto was in awe of all the decorations.  
"Wow you guys did an AMAZING job on everything!" The blonde ran around touching, smelling and admiring everything in the field.  
"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled from across the way. "You need to get into your tuxedo asap!" The blonde scratched the back of his head and giggled. "Ehe you're right I guess."

Guests began to walk to the field and take their seats early. Kiba was making final touches around the venue and disappeared to the back where the rest of his friends escaped to get changed.

Sasuke was getting his final alterations done to his dashing tuxedo.  
"Are you nervous Sasuke-sama?" Asked Lee as he handed Sasuke his flower to attach to his tux. The raven smirked. "Me? No, I bet Naruto is though. A huge train wreck."

Across the Hokage's palace:

"Sakura! My tux looks funny with this baby bump!" Naruto tugged on his tuxedo a couple times.  
"Oh Naruto. You look just as great as you did when you first tried it on!" Sakura came over to brush Naruto's hair and adjust his tie.  
Lee's grandmother was making alterations to Naruto's tuxedo. The blonde's baby bump had became a little bit bigger but not too much to the point of obviousness.  
"Nyaaaa Sakura, Yami-kun is making me really nervous!" The pink-haired shinobi looked over at Naruto. "Yami…? Kun…? You named the baby already?" "No, I'm just trying some names off and on to see what sounds better."  
Sakura laughed. "You're a loser Naruto. But it's cute."

Moments felt like hours as Sasuke waited to walk out and stand to wait for the love of his life. This was taking so long… He thought.  
Sasuke stood at the front before everybody in the village and folded his hands neatly in front of him looking as cool as possible. Soon he'd have his dobe officially his and his baby born to congratulate them soon after.

Naruto panicked behind the doors as the bridesmaids and groomsmen proceeded out. Kakashi bopped Naruto on the head. "Naruto, just remember to breathe." Kakashi was the last groomsmen to proceed out.  
"Naruto, before we begin to walk out there I want you to take some words from an old fella." Iruka was like a dad to Naruto and the two of them had a father-son bond so strong, Naruto had to ask Iruka to walk him down the aisle. "Marriage is a beautiful but serious thing. You and him will fight, you and him will have disagreements but expect that. You both will get over it and you both will have a successful marriage. I believe in you guys' love so much, I sometimes doubt me and Kakashi's marriage! Aha, but you guys are about to have a beautiful baby and that'll bring you two even closer. I love you Naruto, don't ever forget that. And I even know, no matter what, Sasuke will love you just as much also."  
Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around Iruka's. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."  
The doors opened and the light shined through. Naruto felt confident and thrilled about his marriage to Sasuke. They began to walk down the aisle. Sasuke's eyes widened and a smile burst across his face the MOMENT he saw Naruto. The blonde ascended down the aisle. His whole being glowing, he didn't know if it was from happiness or the beautiful silk white tuxedo he had on. The gold and jewels sparkled lovely, but he saw that Naruto's eyes sparkled magnificently as he looked into his almost husband's eyes. The wind caught his hair just right to the point it flowed beautifully in the air. The whole world vanished. It was just he and Naruto.  
The sensation burning in Sauke's chest grew even more when Naruto grabbed his hands at the altar. He looked down to check if his heart had burst out of his chest.  
Sasuke never knew someone could make him feel this way, these were feelings he's never felt before, his heart beating like it's never beat before… And all of the sudden he YELLED the words: "I DO!"  
Naruto looked at him longingly. "Sasuke…" I glorious smile flew across Naruto's lips. "I do." "You may now kiss the groom." Sasuke reached in for Naruto. "I do, I do, I do, I do!" And he kissed him firmly on the lips, no breaths taken, none needed. As the space was eliminated between the two, claps were thundered across the field, Cheering and flowers were being thrown in celebration and joy. In the middle of the deep, loving, new husband-husband kiss Sasuke felt a little thump against his belly. They released the kiss and looked down. The baby was shifting in Naruto's tummy. "Ehe, he's congratulating us honey!" Naruto said as he leaned in for another hug.  
Sasuke kept feeling the baby's kicks over and over again.  
This was the first time either of them felt the baby move.

It was an absolute miracle.

+++

The couple arrived back at the Uchiha mansion after all the night's festivities. Sasuke kicked open the door while carrying Naruto bridal style. "Mmmm dobe I can't wait until we do some interesting things on our first night as husbands." The raven purred into Naruto's ear. He was slightly dunk and Naruto thought it was the most hilarious thing watching Sasuke act out of his normal character.  
Bags were all packed and ready for their honeymoon, and were set aside the door for the following day.  
Their bodies hit the bed and Sasuke covered his new husband with sloppy, drunk kisses. Sasuke began to strip off his own clothes, he removed only his shirt and then slowly began to slip off Naruto's with his teeth. The warmth of their close bodies heated up the room and Naruto blushed with passion. More deep kisses were exchanged and wandering hands commenced. Just as Naruto unzipped the raven's tuxedo pants a loud crack echoed through the house.  
Naruto sat up quickly with a kunai that he had cleverly placed on his thigh gripped in his palm. Sasuke jumped off Naruto, grabbed his katana that was on display in the bedroom and he quietly paced along the carpet.  
His eyes scanned the hallway. *Clink* He immediately turned around to see Naruto's kunai on the floor and a masked man muffling his mouth and holding him captive. Instinctively his sharingan activated and he began to swing at the intruder. Another force stopped him, it was another masked man blocking his blow with Naruto's kunai.  
"Please, we are not looking for violence right now, we just came to talk." Said the masked man holding Naruto.  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Sasuke roared. His face was red from anger and alcohol.  
"We want him." The other masked man said. His mask looked like a mix between a eagle and a lion.  
"Naruto does not belong-!" "No." Interrupted the masked man gripping the blonde even tighter to the point Naruto whimpered. The man shoved Naruto's face into the carpet and fought against Naruto's attempts to get up.  
"What a fool, he thought we wanted the jinchiriki... No. We want that child." Sasuke stared in shock. "M...my son?"  
"Yes, your son. Well for now he is yours but when he is at a certain age and stage of rebellion we will take him because he means a lot to us."  
Naruto managed to release his mouth and yell. "No low-life scum bag like you will EVER take my child away from me, you understand?!" The blonde wiggled and wrestled to try and release from the masked man's grip. Laughs were exchanged between the two men.  
Sasuke once again attempted to attack but the alcohol in his system thew his chakra off and his attack missed.  
Naruto raised his voice again. "Did you hear me?! No one-!" He grabbed the man's ankle. His nails grew longer into a point and dug into his skin through the fabric. "Is taking-!" He managed to slip from under the man and grab his chest, his nails ripping the fabric. Kyuubi chakra consumed his being. "My son!" He growled in the man's mask, fangs exposed and his hot breath caused the mask to melt rapidly.  
The two men poofed away and Naruto and Sasuke were left alone on opposite sides of the room.


	6. I'm Coming

A couple of days passed. The Uchiha household was very tense and anxious. Sasuke calmed Naruto down by rubbing his belly. It's been poking out more and more each day. The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it on top of his growing belly. "Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid to leave our village. I don't want them threatening us or anything…" "Naruto, we're only going a couple villages away. Gaara said he'd come right over if any trouble strikes and Tsunade is going to take hokage position while we're gone, no worries love."  
Sasuke's voice sounded as smooth as ever but Naruto still had a knot of worry in his stomach. "L-let's wait. You know, until after the baby." Naruto sighed as he stared down at his feet. Sasuke frowned. "The baby is going to be taking up a lot of our time Naruto…" "I know but Mino could get a babysitter!" Sasuke scrunched is nose and turned to look at his husband in his eyes. "…Mino? Who the hell…" "I'm trying out different names for the baby to see what sounds right, don't judge me!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued to stare off.  
"I can't leave my village Sasuke. It's what is most important to me… Besides our baby and yourself, I've got to be here to protect everyone."  
Sasuke huffed. "Fine, we will wait dobe!" He began rubbing Naruto's belly again. "Only a few more months and he will be here…" Sasuke, under wraps, is way too excited about his baby. He contains his feelings around everyone else but in his spare time he goes out and shops for his son and reads books and articles about new babies. His son is all he can think about.  
Naruto grunted. "I want this baby now. I'm tired of carrying him S'uke." Sasuke laughed and rubbed Naruto's head. "I feel safer with him in there cooking!" The blonde looked up at his lover and sneered. "You try having an extra human in you Sasuke! Then tell me if an extra billion pounds is fun to haul around!"  
The couple continued to joke and talk until the day turned into night.

+++

November rolled upon the village and the hokage couple quickly. The temperature wa dropping rapidly and Naruto was ready to pop at any moment. Sasuke's hair had gotten long enough for him to tie into a small ponytail and Naruto's was enough to drape over his shoulders. The past few months he's been begging to cut it but never acted upon it. Half is because of laziness and the other half is because he likes it when Sasuke plays with it. Everyone of the couple's friends were preparing for the baby. Neji ran around the palace baby-proofing things and Rock Lee took his time to build the crib and Sakura decorated the nursery.  
Naruto was a little past his due date so he was grumpy as ever. Everytime he'd try to relax the baby would move or kick or even get hiccups, making things uncomfortable for mommy Naruto.  
Sasuke and Naruto were on a religious date at Ichikaru. They just got finished talking about everything they'd need for the hospital trip. Naruto asked for a drink to go as they stood up to leave.  
The walk home was peaceful. No words were exchanged between the two, just touches and smiles.  
Sasuke hears a sound in the middle of their walk. "Naruto, did you spill your drink? Because I'm not paying for another one." He looked down to see the cup still in his dobe's hands and the dobe staring at him in shock.  
"S…Sasuke…"  
Silence.

"Shit, let's go, let's go!" Sasuke picked up Naruto and sprinted to the Kohana hospital. In the middle of the trip Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke ran faster and before they knew it they were at the doors of the hospital and Naruto was immediately assigned to a room and monitored closely.  
Sasuke ran back to the Uchiha mansion to pick up Naruto's hospital things. Good thing they talked about it just moments ago.  
As Sasuke was roughly shoving things into the designated bag, his heart raced. 'A baby…' He thought. "The baby is finally coming, I can't believe he's going to be here so soon!" Just realizing he had talked out loud he smiled. "The rebirth from the fallen clans… Like a phoenix, from the ashes…" He locked up the mansion and ran back to the hospital. "Asher… daddy is coming to see you."


	7. Hello World

Naruto lay in the hospital bed screaming in pain. Sasuke had just arrived back with the hospital bag. Sakura walked in, the head doctor of the hospital and placed her hand in the air in the midst of the rushing.

"STOP!"

Everyone paused almost simultaneously and stared at the pink haired girl.  
"We can't do this here. Keep in mind Naruto's seal, if things go wrong and the seal ends up becoming broken, we need to go somewhere secluded. Naruto is having this baby today."

The blonde, despite his pain nodded and the raven gathered Naruto's pregnant body bridal style and asked Sakura "Where to now?"

"We're going to the outskirts of the sand village. There is a lot of vacant room out there and an abandoned building we can go in. We need to head over now."

Assistants and nurses were gathering supplies and everyone headed out to the abandoned building.

As Sasuke was sprinting with the blonde in his arms he whispered "You're going to be alright Naruto." All Naruto could do is wince.

Security was sent all around the village as well as all around the building by Sasuke's request.  
"Naruto we're going to give you some pain medication and numb your stomach alright?" The blonde roughly shook is head. "NO! I can take the pain! Just get on with it already!" He yelled out of pain and excitement. Sasuke smirked. 'Taking the hardest way possible as usual...' He placed his hand on Naruto's. Naruto gripped his lover's hand tighter as the doctors began the C-section. Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, pain shooting throughout his body and streaming along the surface of his skin. The piercing of the knife was close to unbearable to the blonde but his arrogant self pushed through it.  
Another scream emerged from Naruto's throat and soon enough a sharp wail pierced the atmosphere. The first cry. Naruto, in response to their baby's wail, opened his eyes, still clouded by tears to get a glimpse of his baby. More screams were heard from the child. He felt Sasuke's grip loosen and he heard the muffled noise of his husband standing up. Things were going black , his hearing snapped off quickly and Naruto suddenly blacked out.  
The doctors rushed to his side and slipped an oxygen mask on the kitsune's face and began sewing back up his stomach from delivery. "Quickly! He's losing too much blood!" The head surgeon was quickly fixing the blonde's open abdomen and wiping up blood that was spilling out.

Cerulean eyes opened slowly. Things slowly came in focus to the blonde. He saw the ceiling, the lights, and then he heard the heart monitor beeping. He snapped back into reality. "Wha- Where's my baby!" Naruto shot up and looked around, tears filling his eyes. "Right here dobe." Sasuke was holding their baby in his strong arms. The tiny little boy was swaddled tight in a blue blanket and was sleeping peacefully. Naruto held his arms open. Sasuke got up and handed their baby to his husband.  
Naruto wiped tears from his eyes and looked into his baby's face for the first time. He had porcelain skin like Sasuke's. His hair was a beautiful raven, almost black color. Naruto ran his fingers gently across the infants cheek. As he moved the blanket aside a bit, he saw a whisker marking, mimicking his own, one of each side. A toothless yawn seeped from the infant's tiny mouth and delicate eyes opened slightly, just for a few moments to look at his father. His eyes were a deep, deep blue, easily mistaken for black.  
Naruto smiled and held his child closer and kissed him over and over again.  
A strong bond connected the three. It was a feeling neither Sasuke or Naruto had ever felt. It was indescribable how much love filled the room.  
"Asher." Sasuke whispered. Naruto peeped over at Sasuke. "Asher?" He looked at his baby. "Asher... Yeah, that's it, that's perfect... Asher..." The raven got up and kissed Naruto deeply. "We've got a family now."  
Naruto just smiled and looked down at Asher again. "Yeah..." The blonde whispered. "Our perfect family."

+++

A few days passed and the family was discharged and was able to go home. As the couple headed out, tons of people were cheering and waving. Everyone in the village was greeting little baby Asher. Naruto was shocked. "Sasuke, did you..?" "Nope." The family continued to be on their way back to their home that was now filled with gifts and presents from the village for Asher. "Asher, you're home now!" The baby just replied with a yawn and fell asleep again.  
Sasuke scooped Asher from Nauto's arms. "Hey, I wasn't done yet!" Naruto pouted in his wheelchair. The raven walked into the bedroom laying Asher down in his bassinet.  
"We need to get YOU to bed now dobe." Sasuke wheeled Naruto into the bedroom, laid him down and moved the bassinet to Naruto's side.  
Naruto admired his son and slipped into an unexpected sleep.  
Sasuke used this time to prepare the house quietly, on his own for baby Asher. He cleaned, organized and got all of the gifts put away, clothes folded, toys set up, crib set up, milk prepared, diaper changing table ready and a breakfast prepared for Naruto when he gets up. He believed he was being a good husband so he rewarded himself with a deep sleep cuddling with his husband.  
Everything was falling into place. Asher's first day at home went smoothly.


	8. Waiting

"Mommy, mommy!" A small voice echoed from the living room, repeating it's pattern until it reached the kitchen and into Naruto's lap. "Can you tell me a bedtime story please?" Asher gripped onto Naruto's shirt and stared straight into his dad's eyes.

Naruto smiled at his son and calmly said "Not tonight Asher, tomorrow I promise."

Asher turned his gaze and looked back up at Naruto with dissatisfied eyes and a scowl. "You always say that... tomorrow I'm asking father."

Asher hopped down and walked over to the couch. After 15 minutes of looking through Naruto's mess of scrolls on the table he started to nod off so the blonde walked over quietly, picked his son up gently and walked into Asher's room to put him to sleep. "Look at you, already falling asleep." As he layed Asher down to bed he kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered, "Daddy comes home tonight, so he can read to you tomorrow."

As the still new father was exiting he smiled at his son. "Sweet dreams, sleep safe." Naruto switched off the light and headed back into the living room.

Hours passed and Naruto himself began to slowly drift off. He caught himself and glanced over at the time. A small frown tugged at his lips and a huge sigh emitted from his mouth. 'I guess I'll lock the doors then since he seems to not be coming back...' Naruto thought as he stood up slowly and proceeded along the wooden floor. 'I hate doing this to the boys...'

Just as he was about to lock the front door, it swung open and there was Sasuke, panting and out of breath. His clothes were obviously worn and his hair a mess. "Sasuke, what-" "Go get the the boys in the same room together and stay with them!" Sasuke gripped to the doorframe and transferred whatever pain he had to it. Naruto stood for a moment, shocked at his husband's appearance. He hasn't seen Sasuke hurt in a long time... Not since... "Mommy, is father ok?"

The small voice pierced the silence. Asher and his little brother Navi stood at the hallway entrance, Navi crouched behind Asher and the oldest staring into his parent's eyes.

Naruto stuttered, "Y-yes he will be ok, Asher, take Navi back into his room and stay with him, I'll be there shortly." Navi got up and grabbed Asher's hand. "But father doesn't LOOK ok..." The worried child's eyebrow furrowed and his eyes deep with concern.

Sasuke grunted. "Listen to your mother boys, GO." The kids ran back down the hallway and Sasuke collapsed to the floor.

Naruto picked his husband up, locked the door behind him and ran as fast as he could with Sasuke on his back to the couch. The blonde tuned on a light and examined his raven.

"What in the hell happened?" Naruto's voice was deep with worry. Sasuke tried to sit up and moaned a bit before falling back onto his back. "There are these ninja, when I was on my mission. They were from no village... urgh... Just, black-coated and had masks like anbu..." Sasuke writhed in pain as Naruto tended to his bloody knee. "Is it broken?" The raven asked between breaths.

Naruto pressed on it once again. Screams came from the raven. "Yes."

"Look, sleep with the boys tonight in our room, I'll be okay in the hospital, just watch them, don't let them out of your sight." Naruto finished cleaning the blood off Sasuke's knee and looked up at his husband straight in the eyes. "What do they want with our sons?"


	9. Not Exactly

Sasuke grunted as he attempted to stand up. Naruto assisted and then gripped his husband's shoulders. "Sasuke-kun. Inform me, NOW."  
Naruto stared deep into Sasuke's dark, distant eyes and waited for a response.  
The raven sighed a deep sigh. "They are too strong for their own good." he tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sasuke... What the hell does that mean, they're only 3 and 4 years old!" Naruto released Sasuke and roughly stoked through his long locks with anger. "Damnit! They're fucking THREE and FUCKING FOUR! They BARELY know what chakra is! They BARELY know what we do for a living!"

Sasuke was silent.

He parted his lips.

"They..."

Naruto sneered. "They WHAT TEME?"

"Do you not understand what anbu do? They KILL people Naruto." Sasuke began to turn away to head out the door. "Some Asher and Navi's... chakra they can't control it. This mix of our chakra AND kyuubi's apparently made a unique chakra system that flows differently through them... It's what they want."

"Then tell them to take ours! They aren't touching our children, they're CHILDREN!" Naruto slammed his foot on the ground and pointed to the hallway. "I will stay alive and strong enough to protect my family and if that means sacrificing myself FINE I will! I-" "Naruto you don't get it. I don't either totally. But if they exhaust their energy, they'll die."

Sasuke left after his words and closed the door behind him.

Naruto stood in front of where his husband once was, speechless. He really didn't know what to do or say.

"DAMNIT!"

The blonde punched a huge hole in the floor. He was on his knees, and began to sob.  
Naruto hadn't cried for a long time and this was so much emotion, emotions he's never had before.

It's different when it's YOUR children.

The blonde got up, began to head towards his children's room. "I thought we were done living in fear..."

"Not exactly."  
Naruto jumped at the sound of a strange voice and turned to receive a rough hit to the face.  
The blonde instantly released kyuubi's chakara and demanded "Who ARE you!"

The masked man held a dagger up to Naruto's neck.

"Don't make this hard on yourself."

Right as Naruto began to attack the man vanished.  
His heart was racing, his hands trembled some. _'How could someone get into this house!'_  
They had put seals all around the perimeter to prevent things like this from happening.  
Naruto returned back to a normal state and ran back to the boy's room.

Navi and Asher layed in the same bed, cuddled together, asleep. Naruto sighed a deep sigh and sat in Navi's bed across from them and took the kunai off the wall.  
He sat up all night, watching over his children, getting to sleep.  
Plus, where did that blasted teme go?


	10. These Moments

Light fluttered through the window onto three sleeping faces. The blonde squinched his nose at the lights and cuddled his head into the pillow to hide from the beams of sunlight.

As he slowly eased into consciousness again, he heard water running a few rooms over. The dad shot up, looking beside him to see his two sons sleeping quietly. The oldest was on the outside edge, turned away but with his hand on his brother. The smallest raven slept on his back, mouth wide open, quietly snoring.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the moment, but quickly got up and tiptoed to the hall bathroom to see why the water was running.

As he sneaked around the corner to look inside he saw blood-stained clothes draped on the edge of the sink and pale skin blurred from frosted glass that intersected the blonde from the figure.

Naruto slipped off his clothes he accidentally slept in the night before and lazily left them on the floor.  
He slid open the door and got in, wrapped his arms around the toned man and took in his husband's scent.

"What's going on Uchiha…" The raven smiled a small smile as he finished washing his chest. "What's going on dobe."  
A crackly laugh came from Naruto as he gently kissed Sasuke's warm,wet back. "You were gone a long time teme." He examined his spouse's body. "Are you feeling ok?"

Blood was washing down the drain intermittently . The water pelted Sasuke's sleek, dark hair and the streams of hot water slid gracefully onto Naruto's tanned skin.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He turned around to the slightly shorter man and kissed his forehead. "I'm used to doing things with one arm anyways."

Sasuke went back to washing and Naruto stared at him, wanting to devour him. Sasuke's sexiness radiated off him like a heatwave during the summer, but Naruto, afraid to touch him, because of the night before. He may be hurting.

"We're not going to let them get near them. I don't care what I have to do." Naruto began washing himself after he snatched the soap off the side of the shower. He scrubbed his body clean and sighed a deep sigh.  
"Teme.."  
Sasuke, responding to his pet name grunted and turned. Naruto got down to his knees and kissed Sasuke's belly.

It smelled like strawberries.

He kissed it again.  
Then he began to lick and go down further.

Not a sound escaped the raven's lips but his mouth opened as Naruto's closed around his member. He shut his eyes and Naruto pushed his love against the shower wall.  
Sasuke winced just from his body being so sore.  
After a few sucks, Naruto released his mouth, a trail of siliva connecting his bottom lip to Sasuke's manhood, he said sexily, "Sorry teme, did I hurt you?"

All Sasuke could do was smile and let out a small laugh, "No dobe, keep doing that."

Naruto went back to his work and they had a small moment in the heat of the shower together.  
They needed this. This closeness. Sasuke hadn't been home for weeks before this event and Naruto was extremely busy raising the kids and running the village.  
Time had been sucked away by responsibilities and it was nice to get away, even if it was only for 10 mere minutes.

The handsome could both exited the shower, soaking wet and well taken care of.

The rest of the day inched by slowly. Naruto remained nervous that the kids were going to ask about the previous night, but not a peep escaped either of them. Asher and Navi only had asked to be excused from the table when finished eating, asked if they could play outside and asked to go to the restroom. Like nothing happened.

Sasuke on the other hand rested most of the day, practiced some with his prosthetic and helped take care of the boys.

Odd, how such huge, threatening events happen in life and the world just... Goes on.


	11. Indiffernce

"Oy! OY!" Bare feet thumped loudly on the hardwood floors on the Hokage building.  
Naruto turned from his desk, letting down a report he was reading over from earlier this morning. "What is i- HEY!" The blonde stood up quick and haistily, slamming his paper on the desk. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT WEARING SHOES IN THIS BUILDING! THIS IS NOT OUR HOME, YOU UNDERSTAND!"  
One blue eye and one obsidian eye squeezed shut from cheeks pushing them up, resulting in a smile. "Ahhh~ Dad, I can't help it, it's habit!" Navi tilted his head to the side, raising his shoulders and showing his bright teeth.

Navi had tanned skin like Naruto, jet black hair; parted a tad off center and the back fell exactly like Sasuke's when he was younger.

His dad huffed, sitting back down with an attitude and whipped the paper back up. "What is it that you needed son, I need to finish some work so please make it easy for me to help with?" Today felt like the longest day possible to the blonde. He worked ever since dawn this morning after he had just came back from a mission overnight and had been reading memos ad reports ever since then. His eyes were super tired.  
"I-I just needed to know your, uhm, I just, ah..." Navi stumbled his speech and rubbed his face with his palm, sighing with frustration.  
Naruto set his paper down once again. "Navi."  
The raven looked up.  
"Breathe, think then ask." Naruto whipped his feet upon the table. "You know you can come to your dad about anything!" He smiled a huge grin and giggled.

Navi relaxed a little bit and took a breath. "Well.." He exhaled. "What age did you become a chunin?"

Naruto froze. Smile still on his face but a twinge in his gut.  
'Did he.. Seriously... Just ask that...' "Ah, ah well you see I had to be sent off to do this super secret special training that no one else was able to get in the whole village except for me, so I was waaayyy ahead of the others before they even knew it! Well, uhm before I even knew it, aha..."  
Navi stared at his dad. "So...father was a chunin before you?" Naruto shot up once again. "IT THAT WHAT HE SAID?!"

Navi groaned and blew his bangs out of his face. "Ah, not exactly but... He uh..." Before he could even think of his next words, Naruto grabbed his son by his collar and held him close to his face. "Did he tell you how hideous his outfit was? Did he? Hm? I don't know who dresses that man but his outfit was totally un-cool!"

Naruto sighed, dropped his 9 year old and turned to walk back to his desk.  
He rubbed his stomach and sat down.  
"Dad, I just want to know how long I'm going to be a genin." Navi skipped over to his dad's desk. "That's all."  
Naruto sat with a frown on his face.  
His current youngest bent down and talked to Naruto's stomach. "Hey there little brother! Are you going to become a ninja just like me and nii-san?"  
Naruto scoffed quietly.  
Navi's young ears caused his head to shoot up and glare at his dad. "What's so funny?" "You really think the baby is a boy?"

The dual eye'd boy straightened up and crossed his arms, a frown pulling at his lips. "You got a problem with that?"

Naruto shuddered a bit from the different vibe his son was giving off, he's usually so happy and cheerful. "Ah, no, but I've already had you and Asher. It's about damn time for a girl!" The blonde snickered and rested his forearms behind his head, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"You won't let either of us touch your hair and Asher likes his short. Plus you guys smell when you come home!"

Navi was not enthused. "Aaaalright dad." He turned and began to head out the door.  
"Oh, and I knew father became a chunin before you, I just was being nosey." He left with a smirk and slid out the office.  
"NAVI YOUR SHOES! PUT THEM ON!" Naruto huffed once more and looked down at his belly.

"You better be a girl." He poked his 5 month belly. "And don't be a brat like your brother."

 _In the meantime..._

Asher had just gotten finished with training by himself in the yard behind the academy. He wiped the sweat beads off of his pale forehead with an already soaking wet towel.

Similar to his father, his pale skin glistened with the sunlight. His jet black hair mimicked Sasuke's from the past- front bangs parted in the middle but the back imitated Naruto's hair in his younger years. He possessed a whisker mark on either cheek and dark eyes that had mystery.

He caught his breath and began to pick up his weapons and supplies. He was hearing some other children talk in the distance.  
Asher was relatively quiet and rather reserved, but he heard "Uchiha" pop up a few times. He wandered closer to listen.

Who dare have the Uchiha name in their mouth? Wait. Asher shook his head. They were the hokages, nevermind. But, why didn't he hear Uzumaki as well?

Listening even more intently he eavesdropped more into the conversation.

"Yeah, my mom was talking to my dad about that too!" "I don't get it! I would never let someone like that back, or even close to my village if I was hokage!" "He was a fool for marrying him!" "Ugh, Uchiha Sasuke abandoned this village and threatened to destroy it! What _baka_ would let a asshole like that even live!" "Oh, what if he turns on us later and this is all a part of his plan!?" "Well someone just needs to-"

The child's words were stopped by their body hitting the tree close to them. Asher glared at the group of three children and clenched his fists. "Why do you all even have the Uchiha name even lingering in your breath?"

The kids backed off slightly, but one, a little heavier and pungent stepped forward and raised his voice.  
"Your father is a disgrace to this village! My mom says he is nothing but a bad and broken soul just waiting to bust and destroy us all for revenge!"

Asher's blood was boiling at this point. He released chakra from his fingertips to the boys throat. The chubby boy began to choke and cough violently.  
It was like a burning electric charge was wisping around in his throat, not going out and not descending in. It just stayed there and burned.

The other kids became defensive and began to attack the older Uchiha-Uzumaki boy. The raven began to attack back and punched and kicked the other children, even after they got back up to strike once again.

Asher was about to release a justu and right before he could finish his last hand sign, he was yanked up by his collar and thrown across the yard. His back hit the wall and the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

"Uchiha-Uzumaki!"  
The pale boy coughed and looked up to see his sensei, Konohamaru.  
Goggles switched out for more age-appropriate ones, his hair still defying gravity and a somewhat masculine frown on his matured face.  
He stood above the son of his old idol scoffed. He shook his head, turned to assist the other children and sent them home to their parents.  
Asher sat up against the wall. He knew he was in trouble.

Konohamaru kneeled down only in time enough to yank the smaller boy up the wall by his shirt and glare into his dark eyes, piercing his soul.  
"What the HELL happened?! You know to NEVER use your justu against your classmates or even anyone in this village! Do you understand me?!"  
Asher turned his head and let out a resounding "Hn."

Konohamaru dropped Asher roughly and sat down beside him in the empty yard.  
"Dude, you got to tell me what just went on. Why would you do that? You never attacked anyone ever before. I've never even seen you use a jutsu outside of practice!"  
The brown haired sensei was very concerned about his student, he may be rough and hasty, but his heart is big and love for his students is endless. He looked down at Asher.  
Asher sat with his arms crossed as he looked down at his knees.

Anger still pulsed through his veins. _'How could they say that? Father isn't a bad person. He's good... Right?'_ He pulled his lips into his mouth and pulled his knees in closer to his body. _'Nobody told me any of this... Not even remotely.'_

His sensei sighed and put his hand on his head. "I know what they said Asher. I heard. Everything."

The small boy turned his head and rested it on his knees.  
Konohamaru began to stand up. "Well if you even need to talk about it, I'm here."

Asher turned his head back to his sensei. The brown haired man put his index finger to the side of his lips. "And we don't have to tell anyone about this okay?"  
Konohamaru and Asher ended up walking together to the Uchiha-Uzumaki residence in silence.

Asher thanked Konohamaru and turned to begin walking into his home.

 _'Father... You tired to destroy the village?'_


	12. Asher

Obsedian eyes glared at the clock ahead of him. Before hand he had been practicing jutsu and now he's here,at home sitting, waiting for his father to come home.  
Asher was very peculiar about time. It must have came from the one that was supposed to be returning home. He felt very limited in the essence of it, always taking advantage of the spare time he had. He trusted his father's words always when he gave him a time to be home.  
Asher's thoughts wandered while sitting in the living room with the rest of his family. Naruto in the kitchen over to the side, cooking up something that smelled to be pork ramen. His dad wasn't that great of a cook, simply because he didn't expand his talents to other dishes. So therefore he burns water and overcooks meat on occasion.  
But he was always so proud. Especially when he makes family dinners. Sasuke usually does this, but the times Sasuke is away from the village for missions, it's left up to the blonde.  
Tasting the tangy, dry taste in his mouth he pondered on his hunger. Yeah, I could eat, I need to anyways. Asher thought.

Not to long after the eldest began to get antsy. He stood up and walked towards the window, looking out only to find his father sprinting towards the door. Asher stepped back, opened the door and met his father welcoming him from the short distance.  
Sasuke smiled a small smile to his son and the rest of the family piled up at the door.

Navi, barely a year younger than Asher, has an outgoing, sporadic, bubbly kind of attitude. He is usually always positive and looks a the bright side of things. Nothing really seemed to bother this boy. He was a special kind of soul. He appears to take after Naruto. He wields a lot of determination, gets himself into sticky situations and goofs off way too much. But he is so pleasant to be around. Asher protects him from anything and everything, even if the youngest is away, Asher gets a twinge if something happens with his brother. Whether he bump his knee up against a table or he is being bullied by kids.

Naruto, also know as 'dad', is extremely nurturing to the boys. Sometimes he knows what he's doing and sometimes... He's doing his best. Asher sees that. As young as he is he has an older demeanor about him. He helps Naruto around the house and Naruto in return spends extra time with him teaching jutsu. His dad was very personable. He always remembered to ask how their day was and always said 'I love you' before the boys departed the house or went to bed. The blonde's hair had gotten slightly longer to the point he needs to pull it up sometimes. Naruto had recently announced his pregnancy. There is still no visible belly, but Asher knew that his dad had plans to tell Sasuke.

And Sasuke, also known as 'father', had wafty relationships with the boys. Since he is home every couple weeks or so, sometimes fortunate enough to get a few weeks off between longer missions, Navi and Asher really don't know too much about their own father. Naruto had informed the boys he's always been like this, but with the distance you do end up knowing him better than you think you do. Sasuke din't open up too much about his feelings, mainly because being the head of the household he needed to be strong and impermeable. Asher looked up to his father and always asked him about how it was like going on missions and what he would be doing if he ever went on one. Asher inherited the lightning element from Sasuke, so when the raven was home he'd teach Asher as much as he could.

The family wasn't perfect by any means. Arguments would pop up about Sasuke not being home, shifting of power and sibling disagreements. But overall, they remained a whole at the end of the day. Asher loved that about his family. He never vocalized it, but he respected how arguments were handled so well.

Sasuke stepped onto the doorstep, bent down to hug his eight year old and nine year old. "Have you boys been giving your dad a hard time when I was gone?" His embrace felt so warm. It was tight and lasted a good minute or so. He smelled like nature, very dirty, musky, but it was father. Asher leaned into the hug taking this rare moment in with a smile.  
"Of course not father!" Navi exclaimed. Asher could tell his sibling was more than ecstatic to see his father. The two seemed close in a way that him and Sasuke weren't. But Asher was fine with it.

The taller man released his hug and stood up, revealing a dirtied up face. This mission must have been out in the middle of a forest. Asher examined his father. Studying his appearance and taking note of his actions.

Stepping aside because he knew father and dad needed their moment. Sasuke reached out for the blonde and the slightly shorter man giggled and pulled his husband in for a deep hug. All Asher saw was Naruto's glowing face. They were exchanging silent words and then a tear rolled out of his dad's eye. Naruto's tan hands gripped the back of the Uchiha and pulled him closer.  
They exchanged a kiss, both brothers looking away, then at each other and let out teeny laughs.  
"Come on you guys." Asher and Navi began to push the couple back into the house.

Family was everything to Asher. He loved noticing how much Sasuke cares for Naruto and Naruto loves Sasuke. It was like they were made for each other. They looked perfect together, Asher couldn't imagine anyone else with either parent. It gave him re assurance that his family was never going to be broken.

•

Dinner began almost immediately. Of course Sasuke needed his shower and Naruto set up the table with Asher's help.  
Talk among the family was pleasant, a little scattered since there was a lot to say, but overall enjoyable.  
Asher ate his ramen until his stomach was feeling like it was stretching out. He placed his chopsticks on the top of his bowl and sighed.  
He glanced over and saw his blonde dad beginning to rub his tummy but stop, putting his hand back onto the table.  
Sasuke had been gone for two weeks and Naruto discovered he was pregnant in the last few days before Sasuke's return. Asher knew Naruto was dying to tell Sasuke.  
Asher himself was excited to have a new sibling as well, but taking time to tell his father was understood. Navi didn't know because of his big mouth and since he is always almost excited, Naruto begged Asher not to tell his brother so he can make it a surprise for Sasuke.

Asher's eyes flicked across the table at his family. Navi was excitedly explaining how he was prepared to go into the academy and learn jutsu and the history of Kohana. Naruto began to pick up plates, bowls and utensils. Sasuke was chatting away with Navi.

This was Asher's peace.

▲ ▲ ▲

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed! As you see this was a one-shot. The next 3 chapters will be as well. The goal is to help tie together the loose ends of the children's relationship with their parents. They will be out of chronological order; these are just major moments in time where each member of the Uchiha-Uzumaki family found their inner peace within the togetherness. (You know how Uchiha's can be lmao. Broody and whatnot.)**

-ℛ


	13. Navi

Hot breath whipped past dry lips.

Legs moved furiously fast.

Bare feet tapped the ground just time to come right back off into the air.

Dark hair became disheveled in the wind.

Tanned skin had salty tears roll down and flick off.

"No! Go away!"

Navi was running as fast and as hard as he could though the forest. A security breach had occurred in the village and the younger Uchiha-Uzumaki was running for his life away from this strange, masked man.

•

Earlier was Navi's birthday celebration, the village had a lot going on to celebrate his fifth birthday. Navi was a spring baby, everything was blooming, the sun letting of a relaxing radiation to the skin. It was the perfect day for something like this.  
Naruto and Sasuke had taken the day off, away from the hokage quarters to focus on their son.  
Many lanterns, decorations and flowers decorated the entire village. Food at every corner. Games down every street.  
The co-kages agreed that milestone birthdays were to be amplified so everyone else can have a fun time as well.

Walking throughout the village was beautiful. Asher held Navi's hand practically the whole time. He was given the duty as Navi's bodyguard. Not to be separated at any time.  
The previous threat from the _himitsu_ ninja had threatened the family in their home.

They had prepared for a while now, what do do in case of something negative happening to the family.  
The boys, still very young, but very sharp, attentive and obedient.

Naruto always was super attentive to Navi. He was an adventurous and mischievous little boy so a close eye needed to be on him at all times. Naruto even bought him to the hokage tower and worked with him there. Navi never seemed to be a bother to Naruto or his staff, even though he'd try to do little pranks to his dad and people there.  
The blonde got him hooked on ramen as well, always making it and even got a step stool so Navi could learn the ropes.

Sasuke almost always came home later at night and the small boy would wait up for his father to walk in the door. They would exchange a hug and kiss and right as Sasuke got out the shower the boy would climb into bed with him and Naruto. The blonde always missing out on cuddling during these times because Navi would always be Sasuke's cuddle buddy. The raven, as broody and distant as he is, accepted it always with 'no' never being an answer.

Asher always accompanied Navi everywhere with everything. You'd think the two were twins is Navi didn't have heterochromia. "Glued by the hip" villagers would say.  
The oldest was always protective of the youngest and holding hands was not weird or uncommon for the two.

Navi was enjoying some dango, looking around and bashfully saying thank you to anyone who told him happy birthday.  
And then suddenly

a scream pierced the air. A villager fell to his knees and dropped on the ground.  
Navi began to turn around, dango still in his mouth, but Asher covered the youngest's eyes and stood in front of him.  
The brother's hands still clenched together, Asher's got more tense.  
Navi could only hear screaming, confusion and footsteps. Footsteps were travelling closer. Asher braced his feet and tightened his grip once again. Navi parted his lips. "Ow, that-"  
Asher was ripped up in the air, Navi following.

The small boy looked up and saw a man taking his brother. Asher kicked at the man and let go of Navi's hand. "RUN!"  
Navi listened to his brother and took off into the forest.

He tripped on his shoes and fell into the dirt. He stood back up, wincing, and kicked off his shoes.  
He returned to running.  
After a few moments and a few more strides, the two colored eye'd Uchiha looked back and saw a man chasing after him.  
His mask was like a bird's face and it was solid black. His outfit solid black as well, the only color was his silver accents from his belt and whatnot.  
No headband, no weapon in his hand. He was just chasing Navi.

As soon as Navi yelled a surge of chakra escaped from his chest, spinning out rapidly, whipping the man, and he fell backwards.

Tears poured down Navi's face. "Daddy! Father! Brother! Where are you!"

He longed for his family to be there to protect him, he felt so helpless. He's always had someone with him, around him, and now, here he was, running alone, with this strange person chasing him.  
His breath became heavy and soon enough his legs tired out.  
The man caught back up with the boy and just as he reached out to grab the back of his shirt, a hand smacked it down and another hand used the heel of it's palm to punch the man underneath the chin, sending him flying backwards.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere in the knick of time.  
Navi had been pulled back by his brother and they landed on the ground, back first.

His breath escaped him. His gaze fixed on the backs of his parents. The hokage cloaks floating in the wind. One black and orange and one violet, black and blue.  
He was saved. His soul felt rested in his body again.  
Naruto looked back over his shoulder and nodded. Navi looked up at Asher and the oldest nodded in acknowledgement to their dad.

•

The air was thick and heavy. Not with humidity, but tension, unanswered questions and silence.

Navi rested in the chest and arm of his father, the larger raven with the smaller. Navi's one cyan eye and one dark brown eye closed. His head hurt.  
Cuddling into the chest of his father, Navi let out air from his nostrils and continued silence.  
Sasuke looked down at his son. They were sprinting back home, where there were protective seals everywhere, surrounding the place. "Are you alright Navi? You're not hurt are you?"

The boy didn't move or answer.

Sasuke continued to frown. Navi heard his dad's voice. "He just needs rest."  
The youngest's thoughts slowly became silent.  
This was all he wanted, his father's arm around him. His dad understanding his feelings and his brother always having his back.

This was Navi's peace.


	14. Naruto

Evenings in the Uchiha-Uzumaki household were usually crazy.

Everyone is getting back and settled for the night, the small people need help with things that one big person has to do and the big people have things to take care of to prepare for dinner,the next day, and so on.  
Naruto let out a huge breath and became conscious of his breathing. In slowly, out slowly.  
His eyes closed briefly to meditate. Pregnancy was really kicking him in the butt this time. His meditation was soon interrupted by cold, calloused hands placing themselves on his lower back.

"Dobe."

Naruto's bright cyan eyes opened and he turned towards the familiar voice. "Yes Sasuke?"  
A smile appeared on the kitsune's face. Sasuke's hand moved up to Naruto's shoulder. Even though he could feel the coldness through the fabric of his shirt, Sasuke's cool touch gave him an electric feeling zipping through his body.  
It's been a while since his touch had been in this spot.

"Are you ok?"

The words rang in Naruto's ears for a few seconds and he just nodded, let out a quiet 'mmhm' and turned back to the kitchen counter to continue cutting tomatoes for dinner.  
Sasuke reached over and grabbed a slice from the cutting board and leaned back into the counter to see his husband's beautifully tanned face.

Naruto focused on his current job and peeked at the raven.  
Sasuke stared at him, eating his tomato slowly. A smirk flashing on his face. "That's for the family teme, you can have some more later."  
Sasuke shot him a glare. The blonde smiled and began to say something else but before he knew it the cutting board was taken out form under him.  
Sasuke walked backwards out of the kitchen and pointed at the blonde with the cutting board. "These are all mine."

Naruto giggled and walked after the raven. "I'm going to take my tomatoes back!"  
Sasuke slid around the corner, entering the hallway. "Come and get them then."

Cyan eyes rolled and Naruto chased after his husband.  
Naruto loved it when Sasuke goofed off. It was a side of him only he saw. He felt very fortunate. Outside of home Sasuke was usually reserved and quiet. When he spoke he did very monotone-like and got directly to his point.  
After chasing him around a few more corners, Asher had ran around the corner at the same time and Naruto and him collided.

"Roadblock!" The taller slender man said with his mouth full of tomatoes.  
The oldest son rubbed his face and looked up at his dad. "Are you alright?" Naruto blushed at Asher's kindness to ask, these words coming from his child made his heart skip a beat. It was touching even though it was a simple question. "Yes _Toma_. Your father is being a nuisance at the moment and I'm trying to capture him." The blonde bent down to Asher's ear. "He's a tomato thief."

Asher's head whipped around to stare at his father, emotionless. His head turned back to his dad and he nodded.  
Naruto and Asher were always super close. Asher being the first born, had a strong personality and attachment to his parents at this age. Naruto and him share a lot of things together such as food, beds and conversation about things that would usually interest an 8 year old boy.  
The two shared a bond that was unbreakable. Asher seemed to always take Naruto's side on things and copy everything he does.

The two began chasing after Sasuke and the man ran, jumping across the fabric sofa and towards the bedrooms.  
Laughter filled the house.  
Little feet followed the group. "Hey what's going on?" Asher turned to see his younger brother. "We need to get father, he's a tomato thief, come on and help us!"

Navi smiled and ran with his dad and sibling.  
Upon entering the bedroom Sasuke stopped at the foot of the bed and turned towards his family.  
"Oh no, it looks like I'm cornered!" He held up the bamboo cutting board. "But they're all gone now!" A silly smile graced Sasuke's pale lips.

The blonde and the two smaller ravens smiled at the father and the smallest yelled, "Get hiimmmm!" Naruto, Asher and Navi jumped on top of Sasuke, the family falling into the large bed and everyone tickling Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at his husband. He loved hearing his laugh. It was a sound no one else could make and it was unique and special, just for his ears. It gave him butterflies all over again.  
Then he turned towards his sons. Navi's eyes glowing, his one blue one and one dark brown, they lit up with enjoyment and success. He knows the smaller one usually feels a bit left out at times, but moments like this seem to make him find himself.  
Asher's smile was so heart melting. He looked so much like Sasuke as a child it bought back memories for the blonde.  
This is everything Naruto dreamed of, these family moments. This feeling of togetherness. No one was lonely.

This was Naruto's peace.


	15. Sasuke

A cool breeze wafted across the front of the Uchiha-Uzumaki mansion. Wind chimes sang their familiar songs and the leaves ruffled as if they were making music together.  
Sasuke stretched out him arm and shifted his body a little in his chair he had right on the deck area in front of the house.

The raven lifted his head and looked up and out at the sky. It was the beginning of summer and even though he never admits it, but he enjoys the warm weather. The feeling on his skin comforted him.

Never having his guard down, his ears picked up footsteps coming his direction from inside the house. He turned around to see Naruto, flashing him a smile, warming up his insides warmer than the sun made his skin feel.  
The blonde walked around the chair, Sasuke's head following only until he stepped behind it. "Dobe."  
A giggle rose from Naruto's throat. "Ehe, Teme." He placed his hands on the side of Sasuke's face and then pulled them upwards only to ruffle up his dark, sleek hair.  
Sasuke raised his arm to grab his husband's hands but the smaller man was too quick and twirled around and ploped himself in the raven's lap.

Heated lips rose to Sasuke's cheek and planted a kiss on the surface. Arms laced around his neck and pulled closer.  
"Do you want to know something really cool?"

Sasuke looked down at the happy man in his lap and smiled a tad. "What's that?"

The blonde just smiled and pointed at his belly. "Guess who's having another baby!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's glowing face. "Erm..." He pondered. "Don't tell me it's Kakashi and Iruka? I swore we would have beaten them by now."  
Naruto began to laugh. "No silly! We have! It's us!"  
He slid out of Sasuke's lap and stood up, lifting his shirt to show off his still flat belly.

"Baby nummbeerrrr..." He raised two fingers and held them in the air proudly. "TWO!"

The raven's thoughts raced.

 _I feel like we JUST had Asher?  
Can we do another baby? Right now?  
I can't hold two children at the same time...  
What if this child is crazy like Naruto?  
Will this child like me?  
Will I be able to be home more often?  
What is Naruto going to do when I'm gone?  
Who will protect Naruto? _Hands rose to his shoulders and interrupted his thoughts.

His gaze met the ocean blue orbs. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

The raven swallowed his saliva and looked down at Naruto's belly.

He pulled the blonde closer, lifted his shirt and kissed his belly.

"I'm just being a dad..."

He stood and wrapped his arm around his husband. "That's all."

Naruto beamed the biggest smile he could possibly smile, Sasuke was worried that his face would be hurting from doing that, but his fears lifted when he heard Naruto's signature laugh.

"Asher's going to be a big brother can you believe that?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah.. And he is just now learning to walk too."

His clan was growing. Faster than expected, but it was so worth it.  
Naruto seemed happy about it. He always seems so worry-free. It helped Sasuke remain less stressed.

He grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked back into the house together.  
Their relationship always has nice, random surprises like this.

This, this is Sasuke's peace.


End file.
